Rechargeable dispensing devices for liquid detergent products and other liquid products are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,005 discloses a rechargeable dispenser comprising a pistol-shaped grip and actuator as well as a housing containing a measuring chamber provided with an inlet and an outlet valve and coupled to a piston pump. The stroke of said pump can be adjusted by turning a stop member so that the volume to be dosed can be varied. However, this adjustment can only be carried out for a restricted number of dosing volumes to be dispensed. Furthermore, this dispenser does not comprise a separate cartridge into which a pouch can be fixed. EP-A-173 885 discloses a liquid soap dispenser comprising a chamber to which a refill cartridge can be connected, and a piston pump provided with a stopping mechanism so as to adjust the piston stroke and thus the resulting soap volume to be dispensed. However, this wall-mounted type of dispenser can only be used to dose small amounts of soap by manually operating the piston pump. The reason is that the dispenser does not contain a rack and pinion system coupled to the actuator for the piston pump. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,195 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,585 disclose similar types of wall-mounted dispensers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rechargeable dispensing device for a liquid detergent product, which is to be used for hard surface cleaning, which can be operated with one hand and which is designed such that the volume to be dispensed can be accurately adjusted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing device which is designed such that a wide but practical range of liquid detergent volumes can be adjusted.
It was found that these and other objects can be achieved by a dispenser device according to the present invention.